halofandomcom-20200222-history
Stalwart-class light frigate
Halo Encyclopedia – Page 248 |width= Halo: The Essential Visual Guide – page 76 |height= [https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/universe/vehicles/unsc-in-amber-clad Halo Waypoint: Universe - In Amber Clad] |mass=930,000 metric tons |engine=2 OKB Karman S6K fusion drives |slipspace drive=Starwerx FTL-290C Series IV CODEN |hull= Titanium-A battleplate |armament=*1 Mark II Light MAC - 56A2S4 *16 M58 Archer Missile Pods *6 M870 Rampart Point Defense Guns *52 M710 Bulwark Point Defense Guns *76 M340A4 Streak Missile Pods *1 Shiva-class Nuclear MissileHalo: The Fall of Reach - Page 147 |crew=250 Naval Personnel |complement=*200 Marines *64 ODSTs *6 Pelican dropships **D77-TC or D77H-TCI *6 M808B Main Battle Tanks *12 M12 Force Application Vehicle *24 Single Occupant Exoatmospheric Insertion Vehicles |role=*Planet Defense[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/universe/vehicles/unsc-frigate Halo Waypoint: Universe - UNSC Frigate] **Troop transport **Fleet support |affiliation=UNSC Navy }} The Stalwart-class light frigate is a UNSC frigate class suited for planetary defense, fleet escort duties, and troop deployment. Class History 16 Stalwart s would be built together at the Sinoviet Naval Yard AS-9 at Reach. The final ship of this grouping would be the , which launched on February 9, 2547. 15 of these ships would be destroyed in the Siege of Paris IV, a battle at Iota, and the Fall of Arcadia. The Stalwart would be in use for several more years. At the Battle of Earth a number of Stalwart s would defend the planet. 67 were part of the Fifth Fleet alone.Halo 2 - Level: Cairo Station During the Battle of Mombasa, the In Amber Clad would chase the Solemn Penance through a slipspace opening to Installation 05 and start the Battle of Installation 05.Halo 2 - Levels: Metropolis & Delta Halo Design The Stalwart-class frigate is meant mainly for fleet and/or planetary defense, such as Earth's home fleet. They are typically used en masse. It was a multipurpose ship, evenly balanced between troop transportation and fleet support. However, usually they are only powerful in numbers. Dimensions The Stalwart-class frigates is the smallest class of UNSC frigates, only long. It and the share the height of . Propulsion The frigates use thermonuclear fusion reactors that use deuterium for fuel. The engines use the energy from this to create thrust out of the exhausts on the frigates. There are two types of exhausts on frigates, large and small. Stalwart-class have 2 large and 2 small exhausts. It is assumed the frigates have high maneuverability in all dimensions. Also, they possess the ability to simply hover over land. This was seen on Installation 05. It is possible the UNSC used captured Covenant made antigravity mechanism, but unlikely as they have done so since prior to the Human-Covenant War. Armament A Stalwart-class light frigate carries the following armaments; *1 Mark II Light MAC - 56A2S4 that fires one round per charge. It runs between one- and two-thirds of the ship's length. *16 M58 Archer Missile Pods and 76 M340A4 Streak Missile Pods *6 M870 Rampart Point Defense Guns and 52 M710 Bulwark Point Defense Guns function as a last defense against other ships or for antimissile fire. *1 Shiva-class Nuclear Missile Layout The bridge is located near the back of the MAC shaft. Its interior consists of the Captain's chair behind the two main consoles, and several other consoles behind them.Halo 2 - Level: Delta Halo The bridge has been noted to require a crew of about 30 people. The four bridge stations are Navigation, Operations, Weapons, and Communications. The Stalwart-Class frigate is the only class of UNSC frigate designed with the MAC cannon located on the bottom boom. The upper boom contains the fire control systems and pulsed power storage for the lower boom. A Stalwart-Class frigate has up to 24 SOEIV pods near the rear for the deployment of Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. The bottom has a cargo bay that is about as wide as a Sabre fighter. The front of the frigate also has a structure of sorts on each side. It is shown that these structures are where Pelicans are launched and recovered from. Superstructure The armor of a Stalwart-class frigate is poor compared to its larger cousins or counterparts such as the Destroyer. It has only of Titanium-A battle plate, which is rather weak against the advanced Covenant weaponry. This is one of the reasons why frigates are better in numbers, but their real strength lies in their speed and maneuverability, as frigates can be much faster than other UNSC ships. The overall structure helps it make the trip in and out of atmosphere safely. These frigates also have hard points on the top so another ship could come along, dock with it, and carry the crippled ship away. Complement The standard crew complement for a Stalwart is 250, and typically holds a marine compliment of 264, 64 of whom being ODSTs. A frigate has 80 escape pods, and each can carry 3 men. This allows 240 personnel to escape at a time. Ships of the Line Gallery Overviews and Size Comparisons InAmberClad-scale.gif|A scale comparison between a Stalwart-class light frigate and miscellaneous objects. Exterior Shots Stalwart_superstructure.jpg|UNSC In Amber Clad over Earth. IAC-Docked.jpg|The UNSC In Amber Clad docked to Cairo Station immediately prior to the Covenant arrival. In Amber Clad.jpg|The UNSC In Amber Clad while in flight. Frigate 2.jpg|The UNSC In Amber Clad moves on full burn over New Mombasa in the Battle of Earth. UNSC_In_Amber_Clad_on_High_Charity.png|The UNSC In Amber Clad on High Charity. Frigate 3.jpg|The UNSC In Amber Clad within High Charity. H2a_4.jpg|UNSC In Amber Clad heading towards Installation 05. Interior Shots IAC-navigator.jpg|The bridge of the In Amber Clad with Commander Miranda Keyes and a bridge officer. IAC-HEVbay2.jpg|The HEV bay. Sources Category:UNSC Frigate